female_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Ash's Bayleef is the second Pokemon Ash caught in the Johto region. She first appeared as an Chikorita. History Gold & Silver The Johto Journeys Ash caught Bayleef as a Chikorita in the Chikorita Rescue. As a Chikorita, she was stubborn and didn't like it when Ash gave his Pikachu attention. As she trained with Ash more and more, she grew a major crush on him. This confirmed that she was female. She was a target to Team Rocket, a group of teenage Pokemon thieves who often tried to capture her for their own purposes or take her to their boss, Giovanni, for money, but she was protected by Ash from the evil thieves. Johto League Championships In Current Events, she was captured by Team Rocket who wanted to take her to the boss for money. Ash risked his life to save her by getting hurt in the process and this made Chikorita very stressed and upset, she evolved into Bayleef to save Ash. She managed to escape from Team Rocket and helped Ash sent them blasting off. In Turning Over a New Bayleef, her crush of Ash grew deeper and she often tried to show her affection by tackling Ash. Ash snapped and yelled at her which made her very upset and she ran away. She was rescued by a kind elderly lady named Maruno. When Ash came to apologize and get her to come back with him, she refused to go with him because he had hurt her feelings and she ignored him half the episode. But when Team Rocket captured her, Ash's Pikachu, Maruno's Skiploom, and Maruno's Bellossom, Ash tried to rescue them and Bayleef soon realized that he really cared about her and together they escaped Team Rocket and sent them blasting off. She appeared often trying to help Ash in many episodes. Master Quest In one of the episodes, Team Rocket held Pikachu hostage and demanded that Ash hand over his Pokemon including Bayleef to take to the boss for some money, but Ash refused and rescued Pikachu sending the greedy thieves blasting off. Finally Ash left Bayleef at Professor Oak's Lab. Ruby & Sapphire Advanced Battle Ash's Bayleef appeared in the Ruby & Sapphire series when meeting up with Ash. She rescued Ash from his stampeding Tauros and nuzzled him showing that her crush for him was still there. Team Rocket attempted to steal her and the rest of the gang's Pokemon. But Ash and his friends protected their Pokemon and sent them blasting off. Ash's Bayleef was last seen saying goodbye to Ash. Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh League Victors Ash's Bayleef was one of the Pokemon sent to Ash by Professor Oak. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Pokemon including Bayleef, but their evil plot was foiled by Ash. Bayleef made her appearance tackle attacking Ash to the ground nuzzling him showing that she still had a crush on him. Dawn noted that Bayleef really liked Ash. She helped Ash rescue his Cyndaquil (who evolved into Quilava) from Team Rocket and sent them blasting off. She was sent back to Professor Oak's lab later. Black & White Adventures in Unova & Beyond Ash's Bayleef appeared in a photo posing with Ash's Pokemon and Ash before he left for Kalos. Personality Bayleef as an Chikorita was especially stubborn only wanting Ash to pay attention to her. As she evolved into a Bayleef, her personality changed and she grew a major crush on Ash. Moves References Category:Female Pokemon Category:Ash's Pokemon Category:Animals